maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Weaponized War Machine Alt/Goldencahill
Originally found at User blog:Goldencahill/Weaponized War Machine Alt Note: Do not edit this page. It is a copy/paste, and I'll fix it later. Hi guys! Welcome to my newest hero costume blog! As you can see, this one is done more realistically instead of being typed out. This idea came from me thinking about War Machine. He is great and all, but he is a weaponized Iron Man basically, and he only has one gun attack, a repulsor and a plasma blade? I based this costume on two things, the War Machine weapons seen in the movie Iron Man 2, and the weapons found on the original Variable Threat Response Battle Suit Mark I. Hope you enjoy! Blaster - Command Points * Tactician - Command Points |organization = West Coast Avengers, Avengers |health = 5 |health# = 247 |stamina = 4 |stamina# = 143 |attack = 4 |attack# = 31 |defense = 4 |defense# = 31 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 31 |evasion = 3 |evasion# = 26 |effects = * * * * |bio = James Rhodes has been a test pilot, S.H.I.E.L.D. officer, and confidante to Tony Stark since piloting Stark out of the Southeast Asian jungle years ago. After briefly substituting for Tony in the role of Iron Man, Rhodes became his own armored superhero, War Machine. He tries to act as liaison between the difficult Stark and the equally prickly top brass of the US military. }} |name1b = Shotgun Blast |stamina1b = 15% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1c = 1 |hitcrit1b = 82% / 82% |type1b = Gun Ranged |effects1b = |name1c = Gauntlet Pistols |stamina1c = 19% |target1c = One Enemy |hits1c = 5 |hitcrit1c = 82% / 82% |cooldown1c = 1 Rounds |type1c = Gun Ranged |effects1c = |name1d = Rocket Launcher |stamina1d = 11% |target1d = One Enemy |hits1d = n/a |hitcrit1d = 100% |cooldown1d = 2 Rounds |type1d = Gun Ranged Explosion |effects1d = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name2a = Stark Tech |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Repulsor Ray |stamina2b = 20% |target2b = One Enemy |hitcrit2b = 82% / 7% |type2b = Ranged Energy Tech |effects2b = |name2c = Unibeam |stamina2c = 25% |target2c = One Enemy |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 88% / 11% |type2c = Ranged Energy Tech |effects2c = |name2d = Blade Punch |stamina2d = 5% |target2d = One Enemy |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 82% / 82% |type2d = Energy Melee |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name3a = Antipersonnel Weaponary |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Minigun Barrage |stamina3b = 35% |target3b = All Enemies |hits3b = 6 |hitcrit3b = 75% / 6% |type3b = Ranged Gun Tech |effects3b = |name3c = EMP Pulse |stamina3c = 13% |target3c = All |hits3c = n/a |hitcrit3c = 92% / 16% |cooldown3c = 2 Rounds |type3c = Debuff |effects3c = (35% Chance) |name3d = Nerve Gas |stamina3d = 17% |target3d = All Enemies |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 92% /16% |cooldown3d = 2 Rounds |type3d = Ranged Debuff |effects3d = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 4 = 3 |name4a = Field Defensive Abilities |stamina4a = n/a |target4a = n/a |type4a = n/a |effects4a = |name4b = Overcharge |stamina4b = No Cost |target4b = Self |cooldown4b = 4 Rounds |type4b = Buff Tech |effects4b = x3 |name4c = Force Field Array |stamina4c = 10% |target4c = All Allies |hits4c = 1 |hitcrit4c = 92% / 16% |cooldown4c = 2 Rounds |type4c = Tech Buff |effects4c = |name4d = Helicopter Cover Fire |stamina4d = 13% |target4d = All Enemies |hits4d = 1 |hitcrit4d = 92% /16% |cooldown4d = 2 Rounds |type4d = Ranged Summon Tech |effects4d = }}